


Shame On Me

by jimalim320



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimalim320/pseuds/jimalim320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rizzles Song Fic to Ryan Cabrera's "Shame On Me" <br/>Maura has a hard time keeping her mind out of the gutter during a dinner with Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame On Me

It had been a long day working in the morgue. Dr. Maura Isles, the chief medical examiner, performed back to back autopsies that took longer than usual. Not having time to break for lunch made her hungry for a good meal. She decided to invite her best friend over for dinner, giving her an excuse to make a lot of food.

A couple hours later Detective Jane Rizzoli showed up at the doctor's door. After a quick drink and some small talk the 4 course meal the medical examiner slaved over was ready to eat. Sitting down at the table, Maura couldn't help but stare at the detective, slipping off into an intense daydream.

" _I know you wanna talk,_  
and tell me about your day.  
But I keep wandering off.  
Oooh how your hair,  
falls in front of your face.  
While you try to keep it up.

 _I've always paid attention,_  
to your point of view.  
But now I wanna focus,  
on the rest of you…."

Jane stopped taking, noticing her friend was obviously deep in thought and not listening. She leaned forward snapping her fingers in the doctor's face, "Earth to Maura. Hey!"

The ME shook her head, bringing herself back to reality, blushing slightly. Jane just laughed at the doctor's embarrassment. Seeing her friend's increasing discomfort, she decided to let it go.

Maura stiffened as she realized what she'd been doing. She tried to keep the inappropriate thoughts about the detective away, but was unsuccessful as time passed on.

" _Shame on me, wanting you,_  
the way I fantasize about.  
What I'd give, what I'd do.  
I just wanna work you out.  
Times like this, I'm so glad,  
that you can't read my mind.  
Shame on me another time."

For the second time that night, the doctor had drifted off, causing her friend to think something was wrong. "Maur, you alright? Is something bothering you?"

Eyes closed trying to surpress another daydream, the ME responded slowly, "No, no. I'm just tired is all."

Starting to stand, Jane asked, "Maybe I should go, let you rest and such."

Nervously Maura jumped up grabbing Jane's arm motioning for her to sit back down, "No, please. Stay."

" _Please don't walk away._  
I'm only drifting,  
cause you look so good tonight.  
Now that we're alone,  
it's so hard to listen.  
You know you got me mesmerized.

 _I've always paid attention,_  
to your point of view.  
But now I wanna focus,  
on the rest of you…."

The doctor made it through the rest of the evening without completely spacing out, but she was unable to stop all of the arousing thoughts that took her attention every now and then.

" _Shame on me, wanting you,_  
the way I fantasize about.  
What I'd give, what I'd do.  
I just wanna work you out.  
Times like this, I'm so glad,  
that you can't read my mind.  
Shame on me another time."

Being a detective, Jane could tell Maura wasn't just tired, that something else was distracting her during dinner. She didn't want to pry, so after desert she excused herself by saying she would see her friend tomorrow.

The ME showed Jane out, giving her a quick peck on the cheek as a goodbye, closing the door soon after. Her hand still on the doorknob, Maura fell back leaning against the wood, and let out a long deep sigh, closing her eyes, again to be greeted by the thoughts that had been teasing her all night.

" _Shame on me…"_

 


End file.
